1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to animal leashes and, more specifically, to a ball having a leash forming an integral part therewith. The ball-leash is comprised of an exterior housing in the form of a ball having dimples with channels providing means for using the ball surfaces has a leash handle. Also within the exterior surface is a flap cover leash access cap that is seated within a threaded aperture within the housing. The cap is tethered to the leash element so that when the cap is removed the leash element is withdrawn from the interior of the ball-leash. The leash element is comprised of a pet strap having a fastener for attachment to the pet with the strap fixedly attached to a tensioning member within the hosing that will automatically retract the strap into the hosing as pressure is removed therefrom.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other leashes device designed with multiple functions. Typical of these is U.S. Pat. No. 721,460 issued to McDougall on Feb. 24, 1903.
Another patent was issued to Wilkins on Jul. 22, 1941 as U.S. Pat. No. 2,250,171. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 2,889,807 was issued to Beebe on Jun. 9, 1959 and still yet another was issued on Aug. 3, 1965 to Dean as U.S. Pat. No. 3,198,175.
Another patent was issued to Mullritter on May 9, 1967 as U.S. Pat. No. 3,318,288. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 4,018,189 was issued to Umphries, et al. on Apr. 19, 1977. Another was issued to Peterson on May 11, 1982 as U.S. Pat. No. 4,328,767 and still yet another was issued on Dec. 19, 1989 to Musetti as U.S. Pat. No. 4,887,551.
Another patent was issued to DuBois, et al. on Jun. 9, 1998 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,762,029. Yet another Canadian Patent No. 2,344,330 was issued to Edwards, et al. on Mar. 3, 2000.